


P.ublic E.mbarrassment

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Funny, High School, Kissing, One Shot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot of Amy and Rory getting caught skipping P.E. class under the football stands</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.ublic E.mbarrassment

"Amy, can we talk?" Rory caught Amy on her way to class.

"Can we talk and walk? We're going to be late for P.E." Amy walked quickly.

"Skip it" Rory stood in front of her. "I'm in no rush to get to Public Embarrassment class. That is what the P.E. stands for, right?" he delivered his joke in a deadpan tone.

"Fine!" Amy took his hand and they went under the stands in the football field.

"Ok" Rory took a deep breath "So you kissed me last night"

"And you're back for seconds. Is that it?" Amy joked flirtatiously.

"No, I mean... Well, if I can get seconds that would be great." Rory went from joking to worried "I just have to know if you consider me your boyfriend or not."

"Do you feel like my boyfriend?" Amy crossed her arms as she asked.

"Sort of" Rory shrugged; not sure if he really was or not.

"Then I guess you're my sort of boyfriend" Amy shrugged back; honestly not worried about labels.

"So what do I have to do to be your full-time boyfriend as opposed to a sort of one?" Rory was feeling a little defeated.

"Just act like it. Act like my boyfriend." Amy answered in a tone that made it sound like she was daring him to "You can never do what you want without worrying about it first, can you, Rory?. Quit second guessing yourself and just do whatever you feel like doing. If you want something just take it."

Rory grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately; taking her advice. He'd accepted her dare so strongly he'd pinned her up against the railing as they kissed. Amy ran her fingers through his hair as they snogged under those rickety metal stands only to be interrupted by Jeff.

"What!?" Jeff spoke too loudly. "Rory's down here kissing his sister!"

"What!?" Two other boys from Jeff's group of friends show up to look.

"Are you kidding me, Jeff?" Rory is equal parts embarrassed and upset. "She's not my sister!"

"Jeff, if I was his sister then he'd be Scottish" Amy scoffed.

"Don't you guys live together?" Jeff is good-looking but not the brightest in his class.

"No, I just spend most of my time at her house." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, snogging. Go, Rory!" One of the other boys added. "Nice one!" The other boy chimed in.

"Guys, really rude." Amy put her hands on her hips. "And don't you dare go telling!"

"What's there to stop me?" Jeff smiled while his friends echoed him.

"Yeah what's there to stop him?" They said.

"Jeff, you tell anyone what we were doing down here and I tell everyone where you hid those dirty magazines." Rory threatened.

"Not cool, man. I told you that in confidence." Jeff backed off. "Fine, whatever. We're out" The three boys leave.

Amy laughed. "Jeff has been hiding dirty magazines at school?"

"Oh yeah, don't get me started" Rory shivered thinking about the things he'd seen in those magazines. "We should get out of here before we get in trouble" They came out from behind the stands to find themselves face to face with the football coach.

"Aren't you two late for something?" The coach raised an eyebrow as he eyed Rory's messy hair and Amy's bright pink just bitten lips.

"Ugh..." Rory's face was red with embarrassment.

"You're quite right." Amy smiled as if nothing had happened. "Gosh, Rory, we better get out to the track field for some P.E."

"Yeah, I think I've had enough public embarrassment for one day, thanks." Rory rolled his eyes as Amy took him by the hand and dragged him to P.E. class.


End file.
